The Price of Power
by beniciodeltaco
Summary: Axton had been raised on superheroes, idolizing old age comic book heroes. Unfortunately, when Axton got his quirk, it was uncontrollable and hurt others as much as it hurt himself. On his mission to train himself, he stumbles upon All Might's secret instead of Deku. How will his story differ from that of Deku's? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

** Alright, a few things to start with.**

**There will be an OC replacing Izuku.**

**this OC will have a quirk.**

**Essentially, I don't like how Izuku is such a bundle of nerves. Don't worry, this character will have his own** **faults.**

* * *

"I maked ya a suit!" exclaimed Gabby, holding up the notebook for her eldest (and only) brother to see. Axton gave it a small glance, then his eyes reverted to the plane leaving Texas. Then he looked again, blinking in surprise.

Gabby was only four years old, so the drawing she had made, while crude, was impressive nonetheless. She stood beside their mother, his two other younger sisters behind her, fightin over something small. As usual. Gabby, or Gabe as was his nickname, held one of his notebooks. If he were younger he'd be pissed that she'd ruined his notebook, but given her age and his about to go into high school, he was more idly annoyed.

Or he would've been.

"Where'd you get this idea?" he asked, taking the notebook from her hands.

"I makeded it with the other pictures you maked!"

He took this as she'd found a stash of his old costume ideas and comic books. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, grinnig at the girl.

"Thanks Gabe. Y'know, you were always my favorite", he commented, gaining chagrined glares from the other two siblings. Gabe giggled and replied in a stage whisper.

"I loveded yous more than them too!"

"You're sure abot U.A.?" came his mothers worried voice. Axton snorted and turned to her.

"Yeah, Mom. Been sure since I was 12."

12\. Hoo boy, was that a rough ride.

After a quick final goodbye, Axton finally boarded the plane. He felt a bit bad after seeing Gabe start crying; who'd chuck her headlong into a soft object without him around? But he had to go. Thanks to his damned quirk.

For the longest time he was assumed quirkless. Powerless. All of his medical files and records showed that he should, but alas, nothing came up. Until he was 12.

Middle school had been a solid block of hell, and from what he'd heard, high school wouldn't be much better. He'd always wanted to be a hero- raised on Marvel comic books back before quirks. But his quirk never showed. This made him a pristine target for bullying. But one day, they took it too far. The main bully, a big dude with 'invincible bones and skin' had dragged him from the locker room.

Butt naked. In front of everyone. He'd been mortified beyond compare, and as the gym teacher ran over to help, unbearable rage boiled over inside the teenage boy. A singular, violent, hateful urge came over him. To break this boy, to tear him apart. To drop and mangle him.

Luckily, he was exempt from assault, as he started to squirm and the jackass broke his nose.

The first crack to ring out after was surprising. Everyone looked in shock as his nose _set itself_ and the blood flow slowed. They assumed it was the gym teacher, who had a medic power, but she was too far away, and now equally confused. Then there was a creaking noise, like a thick tree being slowly bent over. The bully's hand slowly opened, releasing Axton to the floor. The locker room door banged open, and out came his clothes. He pulled up his pants as the asshat stumbled back, pulling down his shirt as the guy collaped. Axton didn't know what was going on, but gained the gist of it. He was doing this.

Axton stormed forward, gritting his teeth as adrenaline pumped through his veins. The bully took a weak punch to Axton's jaw. Now blood roared in his ears. The bully screamed in a mix of pain and terror as, for the first time in his life, he felt his bones shatter and his skin break. That was about when Axton blacked out. Apparently, he had stared screaming insults, and eventually devolved into gibberish as he suffered a massive stroke. His eyes had become bloodshot as the veins popped, he later suffered a concussion, minor auditory hallucinations, and a few seizures. According to the doctors, the type of antideppresant mixed with his ADHD meds slowed the growth of his quirk.

His quirk, after much research, and trial and error, ended up being a mental based manipulation and absorption of kinetic energy. Unfortunately, the cost was his mental health. It was also extremely hard to control. Which was why, instead of just letting Axton go and flying into a wall, the bully's entire hand was shattered and his arm was covered in cuts. Axton had succeeded in being able to lift small objects, less than 10 pounds, but trying to go higher than that usually ended with the object sustaining damage based upon total weight. This usually ended in bloodshot eyes or a headache. Attempting something major, like a shield of air, or a forceful gust of wind, ended with seizures, a stroke, or a concussion. He mostly used it for telekinesis, but there was the occasional times where he fired off a lightning bolt. Those didn't hurt as much.

At any rate, he was moving to Japan for UA high. Some might think that a year early might be too early, but if he were to get in, he'd have to find somebody around the area to help at least 10 months early.

Oh, find help he did. After emptying his belongings into his apartment that his parents had bought, he hit the road, mainly searching for food at this point. He didn't expect for a sixth sense to go off. How long had he had a sixth sense?

It struck at an overpass. He started to walk towards it, and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. With each cautious step forward, a flash of pain struck. He felt damn near inebriation, somethig he'd sworn to never experience again. He stepped over a grate, and that was when he felt it. He mentally reached out, reading the energy beneath him. A single man, quite a ways away, coming in fast, and an odd gelatinous liquid.

Crawling up to the grate.

He leapt forward, forcing some extra oomph out of his feet and launchingn himself forward. He ducked into a trained roll and hopped to his feet, barely dodging the grate sailing right for his face.

"Oh dear", came a croaking voice. The gelatin slopped out, forming a vaguely humanoid shape, as eyes and a huge mouth appeared.

"It looks as thpugh my flesh suit escaped. No matter. Come here, little boy, and I'll make it as painless as possible..."

Axton mentally grasped the grate behind him and launched it at the monster. It passed eight through him, taking some tiny pieces with it, pieces that simply magnetically reattached to the body.

"Oh, putting up a fight? That's an interesting quirk you've got there, it'll be perfect to fight that moron! I didn't know All Might was in town, so I'll unfortunately have to cut this short."

Axton forced himself to focus. It was a liquid based monster, so heat or electricity should hurt it most. Lightning crackled between his hands, the air filled with ozone, and he felt a migraine coming on.

"Dammit, making me use this much power", Axton hissed. The monster lunged forward and Axton let loose a barrage of lightning. This did nothing, so he launched a few fireballs. Not effective enough.

Axton cursed and leapt back, having a short mental battle. He had to use as much as he could. Apparently a hero was on his way, so Axton just had to hold off the sludge creature for a little bit longer. One hand reached out, and Axton fired off a blast of compressed air, blowing the hand apart.

"How many quirks do you have?!" exclaimed the villain. Axton fired another blast, feeling the veins in his eyes pop from the pressure. He forced himself to squeeze out a third and a fourth blast, throwing the villain a ways away.

"Why you little-"

Axton grinned as he dimly saw a human form through the creature. A triumphant, deep voice shouted in Japanese, something Axton couldn't make ou tin his current state.

Unfortunately, this motivated the villain more. He swept forward, the liquid lunging down Axton's throat. Axton released a shocked gurgle as it enveloped his body.

"One step closer, and the kid gets it, All Might!" the sludge shrieked. Axton snarled, realizing the sludge hid behind him. No way this All Might guy could destroy the villain with him so close.

Axton released an explosion, feeling himself drifting from reality. He forced himself forward, releasing compressed air to get a few feet from the main body. Once he did that, he mentally located each and every tendril connecting him and snapped it. Then, with a final blast, he tossed himself away, far enough that the hero could destroy the main body.

Then everything went black.

Axton awoke to a ham sized fist dropping on his chest. He turned over, choking for breath. He gagged, then hurled. A stream of the green sludge was expelled from his lungs, and he repeated this process a good three times. He felt a ham-sized palm patting his back, as though burping a child.

"You good, kid?"

Axton looked up and the hero recoiled.

"Woah, what's up with your eyes?!" he asked, worriedly. Axton waved it off.

"I'm fine... All Might, was it?"

"Yep, All Might! Number One hero!"

Axton stood weakly, wiping his mouth and flicking away the sludge.

"Hey, kid, that was a nice performance!" All Might complimented.

"Thanks", Axton said weakly.

"Well, sorry you got caught up in my hero work", All Might said. The few functioning synapses in Axton's head fired off. "Well, I'll be taking off now!"

"Hey, wait a second..."

Axton reached out.

All Might shot off, noticing the boy clinging to his leg just too late. He looked back down when he felt weak hammering at his leg, blinking in shock as he saw the teenage boy clinging determinedly to his left leg.

"Let go!"

"I'll die", the boy replied bluntly. All Might sighed and made a small movement, propelling himself down. He kicked his right leg down, cushioning the blow, and Axton dropped to the ground.

"What was that?!" All Might exclaimed furiously. "How stupid are you?! You could've died!"

Didn't seem too heroic to Axton, but maybe it had been a rough day for the guy.

"I just... needed to ask you something..." Axton stumbled, leaning on a metal bar for support as his vision blurred. Words just spilled from his mouth as an odd fog seemed to envelop All Might.

"See, my quirk damages my body-my brain, if I use it, the stress of it is just too much, and I came here for UA high in the hopes that somebody could help train me, and I figured since you- you were- are- you're apparently the best, I hoped you could help... me..."

He slumped over, squinting into the sunlight and forcing the throbbing into the back of his head. He stared straight up at the sky, waiting for an answer.

"Ummm... kid..."

The voice was different. It was still All Mights, but... less triumphant. The deep bass of his voice had been notched down to a more shy tone. Axton looked down.

"I must be hallucinating, did you just..."

"Shrink?" All Might filled in weakly.

Axton straightened.

"So your quirk allows you to expand the muscle mass of your body for a limited time?" he blurted.

"Not... exactly."

All Might wiped blood from his chin, bones creaking as he sat down in a criss cross applesauce, as his kindergarten teacher'd say. So his quirk damaged his body as well.

"Forgive me for the way I'm sitting."

That method was apparently disrespectful in Japan.

"But you've seen the real me, kid. Don't go telling any of your friends online or anything. Five years ago..."

He pulled up his shirt, showing off a giant scar, covering at least half of his torso.

"An enemy did this to me. I lost half of my respiratory system. I've wasted away, thanks to the surgeries done on me, and I can only do hero work for three hours a day."

"That's rough. If you trained me, I could-"

"No!" he barked. Axton recoiled in surprise.

"I don't have time", he said bluntly, standing up. "To train a kid who can't even use his quirk to become my predecessor. I'm sorry to say this kid, but from what I saw, you'll never be able to get into UA, or become a hero."

that stuck him like a knife.

"Become a police officer or something." All Might said, walking away. "It's a thankless job, but an honorable one. Who knows, you might do better as a cop than a hero. Whatever you do, you'll never become a bigshot hero."

The words weren't meant to hurt, but damn they sure did. Axton almost broke down then and there, but waited for All Might to leave. Tears silently fell, his chest and shoulders gently heaving. He looked up slowly, and saw a spire of smoke. He wiped his eyes, wondering what that was. Having nothing better to do but cry, he dropped down the side of the building, using his quirk to make tiny ridges in the bricks for his feet to find traction on. He slid all the way down, rubbing his eyes to remove any trace of tears, and exited the building.

Unknown to him, All Might was going the same way. When jumping, the bottle he had filled with the liquid villain had been jostled from his pocket when he tried to kick the boy off. The two sprinted to the scene, All Might taking a faster route, and Axton, not knowing the city yet, ducked and weaved between buildings and alleys, getting there an even minute after All Might.

Axton stared at the villain, struggling. Explosions came from the hands. Blonde, spiky hair from behind the mouth, two eyes of pure terror staring out. It was his fault. Axton had distracted All Might. Now the man couldn't even save himself, much less another.

The villain was growing closer. Axton was idly confused at first, hearing footsteps slam against the earth, hearing crunching as feet slammed glass into dust.

His feet.

Axton raced forward, not even realizing what he was doing. One hero tried to stop him, a man with a huge jaw, pecs, and gigantic hands and forearms.

"Kid, stop, you can't help hi-"

The words escaping Axton's mouth weren't even words. His brain was too wired, and his mouth wouldn't form words. He raised one hand, tossing the man to the side with a flick. He felt a rush of adrenaline, forcing himself further beyond anything he'd done yet.

Collapsed structures rumbled, beams tearing themselves away, simultaneously freeing survivors, and creating weapons for Axton. He reached out, and shattered wood formed a handle. Concrete broke apart and smashed together into a long hook, no blade, just a curved concrete hook. He shot forward, blasting away rubble around him, and grabbed onto the blond. The hook wrapped around his torso, and yanked the boy out. The villain squirmed, trying to hold on. Undortunately for him, Axton had lost most semnlances of control. He yanked the boy out, launching a barrage of miniature explosions and tearing the creature apart.

Then, All Might came rushing in. Something clicked in Axton's head. He'd thought the man couldn't do anything anymore. What the hell?

"I'm sorry, boy!" All Might said to Axton, grabbing the two and shielding them behind himself. "I shouldn't preach about how to be a hero when I can't even act like one!"

Then he shouted.

"DETROIT... SMASH!"

With a single punch, he blew the monster apart, scattering green sludge all over the alley.

After that, the explosion kid shook him off, glaring at Axton. He said something about 'didn't need saving'. The other heroes also started yelling at Axton, how his help wasn't needed or something. Apparently, nobody saw the hook Axton made, and thought that the explosions were the other kid. They were under the impression that he was some wuirkless wannabe. He was too tired to argue.

After a minor verbal fight with the explosion kid, Bakugou, as he learned, Axton stumbled on home for a nap. He got into his apartment, fumbling with the lock, then setting his alarm for two hours later. Then he collapsed onto the bed.

"Hello, my boy!"

Axton rolled onto his back, peering up at the muscular figure.

"All Might?" he grunted, confused.

"Yes, my boy!"

"How did you get into my room?" he grunted.

"You left the door unlocked. That was a bad move, honestly. You should be glad that I was the first one to enter. Anyways, I came here to thank you!"

"For what?"

"You were the one to charge in", he said more softly, dropping to a knee as he deflated. "Amongst all of those pro heroes, you were the one to charge in to help. That alone would be impressive, but it's even more impressive after hearing your story."

"What story?"

"You said that your quirk hurts you. Every attack you made damaged yourself, and I just stood to the side, afraid of hurting myself. You, my boy, are a true hero."

Axton gave him another confused look.

"Yeah, well I'm just trying to figure out my quirk."

It was weird to have the guy in his room, but Axton was a tad touched.

"No, you're far better than me. You, my boy, are worthy of my power!" All Might announced.

Axton wondered how many more times the guy would say 'my boy', until he realized what he'd said. Axton leapt up, barely realizing that he wasn't dizzy.

"Your power?"

"Yes, my power. How would you like to inherit my incredible power?!"

Axton felt his heart freeze, mentally freaking out.

"How would... you can do that?"

"Yes. Just me, really. This power of mine is no plain strength. Whenever I'm asked what my power is in interviews, I just make a joke and dodge the question. This power was passed down to me from generation to generation like an Olympic Torch. The power gains energy as it passes from person to person, becoming bigger and greater! I have decided that you are worthy of my incredible power! Do you accept?!"

"Hell yeah!" Axton exclaimed.

"A quick response, I expected no less from you. My power is called One for All, and luckily for you, it not only enhances a persons physical abilities, but all of their abilities. Includig quirks!"

Axton shrieked in excitement, his body spasming as he tried to handle the excitement. ADHD was his enemy here, as he gave an extremely embarrasing show of childish excitement.

"So I can use my quirk more efficiently?"

"Most definitely! Meet me at the Trash Beach at 9 am for your training!"

"Okay!" Axton saluted him, making All Might chuckle and turn to leave. Axton spent the next hour flipping out, and after that realizing he had no idea where this 'Trash Beach' was. He'd have to ask some locals tomorrow.

Axton warily pressed the doorbell, seeing activity within the house. A familiar voice shouted out.

"I'll get it!"

Axton cursed, but it was too late to run. The door swung open, and Axton was face to face with Bakugou.

"Heeeeey..." Axton said, seeing Bakugou's face harden. "Sorry to bother you, but-"

"You!"

"Who is it, honey?" came a womans voice. A woman that looked like a clone of Bakugou stepped into the hall, wiping her hands.

"Oh, is this a new friend? He seems nice, better than your other friends", she said. She walked over.

"You're american, right?"

"Uuh, yes?"

The woman held out her hand.

"I'm Mitsuki Bakugou, Kacchan's mother!"

Kacchan. Axton snickered, shaking her hand.

"Actually, we aren't-"

"We're not friends!" Bakugou blasted, small explosions flashing in his fists.

"Oh, you say that about all of your friends. Come in, come in!"

Axton was honestly afraid to refuse, entering the house nervously and looking cautiously at Katsuki, mouthing an apology. He seemed pissed, but was also more afraid of his mother, it seemed. He stormed up and muttered at Axton.

"I'm playing along to make my Mom happy, alright? After this, you're dead", he hissed.

"Then we'd have to play friendly whenever she's around", Axton replied, equally as quiet. "We'd have to fabricate a falling out, which would require being around each other more often!"

Katsuki hissed angeily, glaring off to the side.

"You're right. We'll talk about this later, I'll-"

"Kacchan, bring your friend in here! Darling, get us some tea, would ya'?"

"Yes honey", a man mumbled. Axton watched a large man with brown hair and glasses leave. Katsuki dragged Axton into the living room.

"So what did you come over so early for? It's a school day, did you want to walk to school with him?" Mitsuki chirped. Axton thought fast.

"Actually, I'm new in town, I haven't started school yet. I actually wanted to ask for directions."

"Oh, where?"

"Somewhere called 'Trash Beach'?"

"Oh, of course. I'll go grab a map. When do you need to be there?"

"An hour or so"

"Ah, honey? Grab a map while you're in there!" Mitsuki shouted to her husband. The man responded affirmatively, and Mitsuki ushered them upstairs to Bakugou's room.

The two stared at each other over the small table, tea untouched. Axton didn't like tea, nor was he in any mood for it.

"Alright, plans on how we'll get away from each other?"

"Well, I'm going to UA, so I won't be able to talk to-"

"Same", Axton replied. Bakugou snarled.

"Alright, well easy solution."

"Which is?"

"Don't go."

"Not an option."

Axton was lifted from the floor before he could react.

"You will not go to UA high", Bakugou commanded. Axton glared back at him.

"That. Isn't. An option", he repeated. Bakugou flinched as Axton grasped his arm with his quirk, squeezing it. Bakugou dropped him.

"If I see you with your weakling quirk in UA, I swear I'll crush you", he hissed. Axton set his jaw, ready to blow the room right out of the house.

"Before this fight, we still need to figure out how to fabricate a falling out."

Bakugou grumbled angrily.

"Fine", he said. He wrote his phone number on a slip of paper, and shoved it into Axton's hand. Axton gave his number over as well, and Bakugou explained his plan.

"We'll set up a time to run into each other, then make sure we have a minor fight."

"Simple enough", Axton grunted, spinning around. "Seeya."

He left, putting on a nice face as he passed Mitsuki, then went on his way to Trash Beach.

"So what am I supposed to call ya'?"

"Huh?" All Might asked from his perch on the fridge, pausing from his picture taking as Axton struggled to move it. It had shifted a few times, but All Might was under the impression that the boy was struggling too much to be talking.

"Well, I assume that you can't keep that muscle form during all of my training, so what do you want me to call you?"

There was a moment of silence.

"My name is Yagi Toshinori", All Might finally said.

"Alright. I'll call ya' Yagi."

All Might grinned and nodded.

"Y'know, some more movement would be pretty nice!"

"How do you propose I do that?" Axton growled. He felt All Might hop from the fridge.

"Your quirk, boy."

Axton spun, glaring at All Might.

"Whenever I try to lift something more than 10 pounds, this happens to it."

He mentally reached out, grasping hold of the fridge. He lifted it, struggling mentally. He watched as the fridge creaked, then crashed inward, tearing apart until it was a near perfect aphere of metal. Then he tossed it aside, thankful that he'd had no actual injuries.

"Hmmm..." All Might curled a finger around his chin.

"Maybe you're using your telikinesis wro-"

"It isn't telikinesis."

"Huh?"

"They thought it was telikinesis, but I figured out that it was manipulation of kinetic energy. I can lift things, but it takes a lot more out of me than something like a lightning bolt or fireball. It's a useful power, but even though I can think of so many ways to use it, I'm limited to how I can use it."

"Ah. So why does it hirt you, then? Just the strain of controlling so much, or..?"

"I took meds for ADHD and depression when I was young. When they switched my ADHD medication, they found out that the meds were stunting my development, meaning my quirk. Not just the quirk, but my height, brain, everything. I had to play a lot of catch-up."

"Ah. Well, do you know why I'm training you like this, then?"

Axton thought for a moment.

"Considering my own situation, I figure it's similar. The power of the quirk is too hard for an untrained body to control."

"Exactly right!" All Might exclaimed, impressed. "Are you sure it stunted your brain development?"

"I'm high functioning autistic", Axton shrugged.

"Alright. Do you know why I'm making you clean this junk from the beach?"

"Nope", Axton said. This one he hadn't figured out. He assumed that All Might had just found a place full of heavy objects and decided to make him move them.

"I did a bit of research", All Might explained. "And apparently, this part of the beach was beautiful! Unfortunately, the tide dragged in a bunch of trash, and people started illegally dumping their tradh. All of these modern heroes think that heroing is all about punching and catching the bad guys, but that's not all there is to it! Heroing is about community service! So you're going to clean up this beach for the next year, and restore it to its former beauty!"

Thus began a good twelve months of absolute hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, singular reviewer. I spent 45 minutes trying to figure out what 'emotions are in his place' is supposed to mean. I support criticism, but if you're going to do it, at least speak fucking English, alright? I'm aware that my character swapping can be a bit... clunky, but I'm trying to figure that out, so just bear with me.**

* * *

Axton was almost done. He had built up quite the muscular build, and was now a figure worthy of Texas descent. His hands were covered in callouses, his shoulders wider, and with All Mights 'American Dream Plan', his diet had greatly improved, making him far taller. He was almost as tall as All Might himself. While he wasn't as dramatically muscular as him, he was still proud of his new build. He hadn't seen Bakugou for a while, which was a plus, but now he saw the guy.

Axton had been in the grocery store when he'd heard the familiar voice of Mitsuki.

"Axton?" she asked in surprise. He instinctively turned, blinking down at the woman. When they'd last met, he had already been taller than her or Bakugou, but now he'd ahot up a good four or five inches, making himself way taller than her.

"Hey", he said nervously, glancing at Bakugou. The boy seemed almost intimidated, until they met eyes. Then he glared decisively, ready to jump up and punch him at the first sign of condescension.

"Christ, what've you been doing? Maybe Bakugou should go to your gym!"

Axton chuckled nervously.

"Community service", was the best response he could think of.

"Why don't you do that?" Mitsuki asked Bakugou.

"Because I'm not some fucking nerd!"

Mitsuki slapped a hand into his head, releasing an explosion that folded Bakugou over like a lawn chair.

"Sorry about him."

"Don't touch me!" Bakugou roared.

"Don't talk back to me!"

Axton shied away as they had their screaming match, escaping the embarrasing situation.

Over the course of their little fake friendship, Axton had let slip that his quirk was relatively weak, which made Bakugou start acting a lot more egotistic. Axton couldn't wait until he got One for All and he could knock Bakugou down a notch. In retaliation, Axton started calling him Kacchan, the infuriating nickname that Bakugou hated, which just made him more and more bold.

Axton reached the beach, looking over it. He had to complete it within the next month, and thankfully, he had wanted to be a hero since he was a kid. So he'd trained his body before this, but never as extensively or as well as what All Might had done for him. Axton did a quick few stretches, then started on his work.

* * *

"Damn!" All Might exclaimed. Axton grinned back at him.

"Thanks", he said, releasing the tire into the bed of the pickup truck.

"You went beyond expected! Good job! Now, you're ready for my quirk!"

A childish glee appeared in Axton's eyes.

"Awesome! How're we doing this? Some big machine, something flashy? Well, whatever it is, make it quick, the exams are in a few hours, so I don't think I'll have time for a machine or something, which is the only-"

"Slow doen, kid. You might hurt yourself", All Might snorted and reached up, plucking a strand of his hair from his head. He was talking, but Axton was too focused on the hair. Why the hell had he taken out his own hair? Some metaphor? Why in God's name-

"Eat this."

Axton looked at the hair.

"The... the hair?"

"Yes, eat it."

"Why?!"

"You need to ingest some of my DNA for the power to be given to you. Now eat!"

Axton took the hair, looking at All Might.

"I swear to God if this doesn't work..."

"It'll work, trust me! No hurry up, the exams are in only a few hours!"

Axton sighed and choked down the hair. He'd opted not to take his meds, and now decided he wouldn't that day, in case the meds interfered somehow.

Axton looked up at the building, walking through the gates of UA. From his surface level knowledge of biology, it would take almost 7 years for him to completely integrate a new quirk into his body, if it worked based upon a cellular level. Unless the quirk reverted all living cells to stem cells and then played with the coding? Then there was the fact that nobody had ever HAD twoquirks, what if One for All just overpowered his current quirk? He hadn't even considered that until now, but now that he thought about it, would that kill him? Nobody knew much about quirks, so he had no idea if it was possible, or what drawbacks it would have, or-

"Move it, moron!" Axton felt a sharp blast of concussive air, his ears ringing as he stumbled to the side. He glared over, seeing Bakugou, explosions still primed in his palm. Bakugou sneered at him.

"You really think that with your self damaging quirk that you'd get in?" he scoffed. "Give me a break. You'd be better off climbing the school and jumping off the roof like a ball when the janitors come in!"

Axton was so tempted to deck Bakugou, he knew he could. If the quirk was as fast as All Might claimed, he should be able to toss Boomie out of town. But he didn't. No point in damaging himself just for some personal issue.

Axton waited for Bakugou to enter the building, an act of cowardice in Bakugou's eyes, then Axton started his way down the sidewalk.

And promptly tripped on his own feet.

This is it, he thought. How he died. Not in a blaze of glory, but head cracked open on a sidewalk. Before he processed that he could just catch himself, he found himself hovering a foot or so above the concrete.

"You good?" Axton turned his head, blinking at the cheerful, bubbly girl. Her clothing mostly consisted of light colors, her cheeks holding an unnatural blush, and small pinkish pads on her fingers, with a short brown bob hair cut.

"I'm fine."

Axton squirmed to land, and ended up kicking off of the concrete, the opposite of the intended effect. He squeaked in a very unmanly matter as he began to float away. The girl grabbed his arm.

"Oops!" She chirped, dragging him back down. She seemed to focus for a moment, and Axton felt the familiar, comforting feeling of gravity pull on him. She muttered something, then grinned.

"Sorry that I used my quirk on you, I figured you wouldn't mind, though!"

"Not at all. Thanks, tripping on my own feet would be a bad start for my school year. Had worse, though."

Axtons family had moved around relatively often, so he'd been the new kid relatively frequently.

"You're here for the UA entrance exam, right?"

"Yup. Axton", he said, introducing himself.

"Ochaco!" The girl replied.

"Well, seeya later." Axton said, jogging ahead. Ochaco replied in same, a tad confused over his abrupt end of the conversation.

Axton sat in the dark room, mostly spacing out of the long speech, paying just enough attention to understand the premises of the tests. He was... a tad upset that his new look was such a deterrent to most people, but clearly some people had no fear of him. He'd apparently been muttering logistics to himself when confronted by an obviously scared, but angry boy with engines in his calves.

Then, they were finally dropped on the grounds, Test area Beta, as it was called. Axton spotted Ochako, and started towards her.

"Hey!" a hand slapped on his shoulder and spun him around. Axton blinked. Engine boy.

"Yes?"

"What are you planning on doing to her?" he pointed at Ochako, who had taken notice. She met eyes with Axton, who gave her an apologetic grin.

"Oh, I was going to-"

"Try to distract her?"

Axton snorted and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Pal, if I wanted to get somebody out of the way, I wouldn't just approach them like that."

"Attention!" the voice of Present Mic announced. "The test has started!"

Axton was somewhat shocked by the abrupt change as Engine shot right past him, and he was quickly left behind.

"Shit!" he muttered, apinning and sprinting after them. Panic began to climb up his throat as he realized just how bad he actually was at this type of thing. He was so far behind the others, and he was running through a graveyard of robots.

Finally, finally, he came across one. A three pointer. He charged desparately at it, propelling himself right over it. He spun in midair, focusing at the energy between his hands.

His hands started to burn. He winced, griiting his teeth. The urge to scream in pain crawled up his throat as heat built up. A ball of energy formed in his hands. He struggled a bit with it, then finally managed to release.

A bolt of plasma slammed into the back of it's head, propelling him backwards. He launched back, barely even hearing the announcement of the time left.

—

"The contestants are quite impressive this year." One judge commented. Another released a scoff.

"Yes, well, they may be strong, but lets see how they react in a real live-or-die situation, hmm?"

He flipped open a small glass container, revealing a large stereotypical red button. He casually clicked it, and returned his attention to the screens.

—

The sirens abruptly started blaring. Axton winced and looked atound. At first he disn't see anything. Then the ground started rumbling and, from around the corner of a particularly large building, came a horde of students. Axton was shoved and bounced around by the initial wave, unable to see much of what they were running from until they cleared out.

"Is that the zero pointer?" Axton muttered in shock. He peered up at the green robot. His first instinct was to run, but he shoved that aside. Damage control came first. He didn't care about the grade, but this was a crisis situation. The thing was knocking down buildings, there was no way that everybody got away safely. So he started for it.

The shouts of 'what are you doing' came quite often, a few people even trying to grab him to stop him. He appreciated their concern, but flipped them onto their asses nonetheless. He bounded to the nearest pile of wreckage. A single hand stuck out, groping around. He grabbed the concrete, not thinking about the weight. He could lift it.

He tossed it aside like a paperweight.

"Eyy, Engine!"

The boy stared up at him in shock as Axton yanked him out.

"Run!" he said as a parting command, then ran for the next pile of rubble.

—

"Never seen any contestants do that", one judge commented. The others gathered to look.

"Already focusing on the other participants. He has how many points?"

"Three"

"Impressive."

"Yes, well, we can't pass him on just that."

All Might stood in the corner, grimacing. The judge who'd said that was Aizawa, famously difficult to impress amongst the staff. He just hoped Axton could pull this off.

—

Axton stood straighter as he heard a scream. He turned to see the girl from earlier. Stuck under rubble. As the robot approached.

In retrospect, the robot probably wouldn't have crushed her. But Axton wasn't really thinking about that. He didn't think at all. Before he knew it, energy coursed through his veins, burning with heat that felt as though it was tearing him apart from the inside out. In a single jump he'd shot to the girls side, and with another, he was in midair, inches from the robot, drawing back his fist, he released a guttural roar and smashed his fist into the robot.

To his surprise, the robot's face collapsed inwards, lights blinking out as it rolled a few feet back. Then the force of the air compressed by the swing slammed in, like a second fist, smashing it with equal force. Though the force was equal, it sure as hell looked more impressive. The brakes on the legs/treads had broken, so it skidded backwards. The neck, already damaged, broke with an audible metallic scream. Then, with screams of metal on metal arcing through the air, piercing ears like daggers, the robot finally fell, all functions shutting off, allowing it to smash into another line of buildings. Hopefully there weren't any more people that needed help in that area, because they were definitely dead if so.

The next thing he could recall was realizing that his legs and right arm werw broken, falling, then a stinging sensation on his cheek.

Then he woke up at home.

—

Axton was entirely sure he'd failed that test. There was no way he hadn't. So, when he awoke at noon on a saturday to find a note with the UA logo on the front, he picked it up, trudged to his room, and stared at it with dread for the next five minutes. Should he open it? There was no point in not opening it, but he was good at pointless tasks. He rubbed his head furiously and tried to clear his head. He recalled some odd advice on Reddit on how to clear your head, more for guys specifically. It was probably a stupid way to clear your head, but hey, he might as well give it a go.

This method was commonly known by many names, most recurringly known as jerking off. This was supposedly a good way to clear your head. After his... session, he picked up the envelope, and tore it in half.

A single paper fell out, alonng with a disc. He gave the disc a curious look as it started flashing. Then it lit up, and he realized what it was. A badass holographic TV.

All Might was on the screen. Axton gave it a confused look. What was All Might doing?

"Hello, Axton!" All Might announced. Axton began to respond. "This is a prerecorded message, you twat! Don't go talking to me, and look like a weirdo, eh?"

Axton snorted and leaned back to watch.

"You passed the written exam splendidly, with 89% of a test score! Unfortunately, you got three points from the physical."

So he failed.

"A girl came by the office..."

Off topic. Why was he saying this?

"Lets see what she had to say!" Axton leaned forward as the girl appeared. Ochako, was it? He was always bad with names. The voices were tinny, but still audible.

"Hey, umm, you know that one boy that saved me? Brown hair, blue eyes, American? Kind of plain looking?"

Ouch.

"Axton Catraz?"

"Yeah, that's the kid! Could I... give him some of my points? He kind of saved me, and I heard him mumbling about how he only had three points, and it just seems unfair for somebody that nice and powerful to not be accepted!"

"Well,thank you for coming", Present Mic said, patring her on the head. "But don't worry, he's fine. He'll get in."

The audio cut out, leaving Axton confused, but excited.

"That's right, you, Axton, have passed the exam!"

It took a heavier hit than he expected. He almost broke down.

"We have rescue points, which each hero can gain from doing good deeds on the battle field, and going out of their way to save other contestants! You were the first in the last fifty years to do so! Axton, welcome to U A high!"

The video shut off and Axton giggled. Then he broke down laughing, more nervous laughter than anything. As he felt that pressure relieve itself, he got to his feet, checking the note still within the envelope. It was from All Might, to meet him at Trash Beach. Axton made himself presentable, then ran in that direction.

* * *

**And there ya go, the second chapter! As with any other story, constructive criticism is welcome, but being a bitch is not.**


End file.
